Erotic Deconstruction
by Quibii
Summary: A short fan-fiction I've been writing bit by bit about a close encounter with Vel'Koz. (Also my first upload onto this website, so apologies for any errors and issues.)


Erotic Deconstruction

_We need more wards! _The shouts of her allies rang in her head, along with the other various complaints and insults hurled at her. It didn't matter to them if she was defeated in combat, so long as they had their precious vision of the battlefield. With the constant swaying of her caudal fin, she propelled herself to the rivers that split the field into two halves. These rivers were also home to their natural inhabitants; the dangerous Dragon and the invincible Baron Nashor.

With a Sight Ward in hand, The Tidecaller hid it within the small patch of grass, west of the Dragon's Den. This would provide vision of the area, should the opposition attempt to reap the rewards for felling the winged beast. Nami let out a huff of relief for having reached her first objective without enemy contact, or getting crushed while warding. It was something of a miracle, considering they were pushed to their center Inhibitor. Her so-called 'allies' really should have been focusing more on defending themselves and less on Nami's warding, but that's that. They can't complete their own role, so they focus on breathing down your neck about your role.

The only main point to gain vision with was the Lair of Baron Nashor. A deadly creature with rewards matching it's near invincible status, gaining vision of the area would show when the enemies were trying to claim the massive rewards that came with executing the beast. A quick double-take was all that she needed before gliding through the middle lane before more of the Purple team's minions showed up and gave away her position. For the upper river, she had brought a Vision Ward. Much stronger and more versatile than it's cousin ward, it would remain in the river forever until destroyed. Once reaching her final objective, she stuck the violet object down into the patch of grass, only to find her heart beat racing and her position compromised. The vision ward revealed not only the opposing ward in the same patch of grass, but the ward back at the bush she had to pass through to get there. _Run _ was the only thing on her mind. She warded where she needed to, now she needed to flee. The odds were stacks against her in far too many ways, which proved true with a flash of purple light behind her. The sphere lurched forward, splitting into two and soaring in opposite directions, sideways from the initial sphere. The attack had missed Nami, and she had full intentions of taking advantage of that. Swinging forward, she began to make her escape as the enemy creature cleared from it's hiding spot.

An armored exoskeleton with a single violet sphere in the middle of it. It swayed above around as she did, three octopus-like tentacles swinging behind it in smooth, flourishing motions. It would have been something nice to watch, were the creature not flinging a variety of purple plasma attacks at her. It was a relentless assault upon the supporting lady, a barrage of spells firing at her. A few had caught her side, such as the plasma spheres, but her stunning abilities had kept the creature far enough to prevent fatal damage. That was the case, at least until she reached the large Golem that camped out nearby the blue team's base. The reward for slaying such a creature rotated around it's girth, a number of blue runes circling it. Nami's single glance at the Golem would cost her, as a ring of dark energy surrounded her. With an explosive fury, she was launched into the air without respite. A collection of spells were fired at her, either slowing her escape or halting her altogether. As if the abilities alone weren't doing enough damage, every few spells felt as if they were ripping at the inside of her body. Though it felt like forever to the woman, she was bested and defeated in a matter of seconds, the announcers soft voice echoing throughout the battlefield to provide news of the downed support. The Eye of The Void towered over her weakened state, ready to begin deconstruction and analysis.

The plasma-infused tendril darted towards the limp creature, coiling around her biceps to suspend her above the ground. There was consciousness in her, but her fatigue kept her from responding in any way. Her eyes barely fluttered open as his third tendril struck at her abdomen, prompting an exhausted grunt from the Tidecaller. "_Commencing Secondary Deconstruction." _The Voidling's voice buzzed out, a plasma-based shock emitting from the tip of his appendage. The shock burst into the middle of her stomach, the shriek bellowing out from her acting as a sign for how much pain the Voidling was causing. _Consciousness not required for Secondary Deconstruction. _His knowledge doctrine rang in his head. _Reaction of subject useful, however. Reaction is unobtainable while the subject is unconscious. _Vel'Koz gave his own actions reason before continuing with his knowledge-seeking.

The tentacle dug further into her stomach, remaining tentacles keeping her weakened state in place. The tip speared up to her chest, breaking away the beautifully-designed light armor into little more than shards littering the battleground. With her primarily-mammalian bosom revealed, the very same tendril began slipping between and around the mounds of sensitive flesh, provoking heaving grunts from the ocean-born female. "B..Begone, creature!" The Marai barked out, however her protests fell on deaf, non-existent ears. Vel'Koz took notice of the origin of her shouting, taking note of it just as she began to speak up once more. "Damned monster! When I respawn, I swea-" Halfway through her sentence, she was silenced by the tendril examining her mammae, which had coiled up to dart within her open mouth. The support's words were nothing but muffles as the tip of the plasma-infused appendage pierced it's way into her oral opening, using the sense of touch to examine her mouth.

Vel'Koz had developed a piston-like motion with his tendril, creating mental notes of each grunt and groan that screeched out of her filled mouth. It was more than just simply gaining knowledge about reactions and oral structuring. The Voidling could sense the arousal that flushed throughout her system. Whether she enjoyed it or not was unknown, but her body responded to the stimuli.

Only a marginal amount of time passed before one of his three 'limbs' retreated from her oral opening, leaving her heaving to catch her breath whilst the rest of his alien tentacles roamed and ravaged upon her form, keeping close tabs on everything that he possibly could. Her hightened heart rate, her swift breathing patterns, her feint resistance against his tendrils. The tips emitted gentle neural shocks upon each inch of her fatigued body, listening to the grunts and groans that Nami let out. He paused upon neurally shocking near her reproductive organs, causing a high-pitched yelp to sound out from the Marai. This specific part of the body was toyed with a good number of times before abruptly shoving the tip into her nether region.

Both her head and her dorsal fin arced backwards upon feeling his tendril piercing the nether region just slightly south of her naval. The initial penetration caused a flurry of squirming and flailing, though neither of these actions helped much in her weakened state to fend off the invader.

The foliage rustled as their bodies intertwined, shaking with each piston-like motion of his tentacle as it burrowed within her regions. The stimuli was noted, despite the fact that it was hidden behind a mask of struggle and anguish.

The makeshift intercourse lasted for a good while, extensive scanning for the Voidling, and forced intercourse for the Marai. The thrusting came to an abrupt stop, shoving the tendril deep into her genitalia to the point where the tip caused a bulge upon her abdomen. The organ paused within her body for a brief amount of time, allowing the woman to slide off of him. Her half-conscience body hit the ground with a thud, an extreme burst of energy filling her form. _"Deconstruction Completed." _Vel'Koz buzzed as her body began to vanish.

The Marai would find herself upon the pedestal of their spawn point, met with a disappointed look from their primary damage-dealer, Miss Fortune. Despite the fact that she should be revitalized after being defeated, there was still a winded feeling, exhaustion still plaguing her body. She'd be able to ignore the exhaustion enough to continue her supporting role, but the assault left a lasting effect upon her, one she'd have to ignore long enough to finish the battle. Once more came the time to ignore the cursing that was hurled at her for being defeated in the process of attempting to assist her allies, instead focusing what attention she could muster into plotting their possible comeback.


End file.
